Monsters Under The Bed
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Trunks is afraid of the monsters under his bed, and Vegeta comforts him as only Vegeta could. One-shot. Short. Funny ending. Rated for one swear word.


**Monsters Under The Bed**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rating: PG-13 for language.**

**Summary: More evidence that Vegeta is the greatest parent ever. (Snorts) Nope. Can't say that with a straight face. Anyway, Trunks is scared of the monsters under his bed, and Vegeta gives his own brand of comfort. Funny ending. One Shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, which is owned entirely by Akira Toriyama. I assure you, if I did I would be holding certain Saiyans and Demi-Saiyans captive as love slaves. Inspired by Dane Cook, cause he's awesome.**

**LES: Short little piece that I thought of after watching some Dane Cook stand-up comedy. Cause nothing gets the humor ideas flowing like a comedian. And Dane Cook is one of my favorites. Takes place three years before the 25****th**** Tenkaichi Budokai, when Trunks is five. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

Fear is never an emotion that one would connect with a Saiyan. Saiyans, the mega-powerful alien super-Warriors were bred to never feel fear. Just like the Spartans of ancient Greece, a Saiyan was taught from the moment of their birth to never give up, never surrender, never to run, and never to fear death.

But Trunks was not a Saiyan.

To be more precise, he was only half. Half-Saiyan, half-human. And he also happened to take a lot after his mother.

The young five-year old lay curled up in his bed, with his comforter up to his face so that only his wide eyes and lavender hair was visible.

The young boy silently hated his mixed heritage. If he were a full-blooded Saiyan, seeing in the dark would not be much of a problem. His Daddy could see on even the blackest of nights, but his own vision was dimmed by his mother's less-than-stellar human eye sight. He was caught in between, able to make out shapes and figures, but not able to see what they actually were.

Trunks was scared.

His little heart pounded harshly as his eyes scanned the room, taking in as much detail as he could, and half expecting for the shadow in the corner to move, to shift and reveal a horrible monster.

Trunks wished that he had an older brother like Goten did. He had seen how the fifteen year old treated his younger brother when the monsters were in his room…

* * *

_It was a quiet evening in the Son household. Trunks was spending the night with his best friend in the whole world, Goten. But Goten, being a year younger than himself (and still considered a 'little boy' as far as Trunks was concerned) had been sent to bed earlier, leaving Trunks with Gohan, Goten's older brother._

_Just like Goten, Trunks deeply admired Gohan. Gohan was a full ten years older than him, and had actually seen real battle. Gohan had seen a lot in his long (compared to Trunks and Goten's) life, and often told the younger boys about it. About his training in Martial Arts under Piccolo, about Vegeta's arrival, Freeza, and Cell._

_Trunks also knew that both Gohan and Goten were the sons of his father's greatest rival, who most called Goku, but his father called Kakarot. Goku died when Trunks was just a baby, and Goten wasn't even born yet, so Gohan was their main source of knowledge on the unknown Z-Warrior._

_He also knew that, according to his father, that Gohan was the only rival in battle that his Dad had. Trunks thought that his Dad was the greatest fighter in the universe, and found it a shock that Gohan could go toe-to-toe with him. Imagine his shock when he found out that it was GOHAN, not Vegeta, who often had the upper hand in those spars._

_Anyway, Trunks listened eagerly as Gohan talked about when he first met his father, and about his Dad's epic fight with Gohan and Goten's father. Vegeta had lost, but from what Gohan said, it had been a close one._

_Suddenly, they all heard the sound of Goten crying from his room. Gohan and Chi-Chi, their mother, looked around in shock._

_The four-year-old Demi-Saiyan stepped into the living room, crying hard, with his teddy bear clutched in a death grip. Gohan instantly stood up and moved over to his younger brother._

_"Goten, what's up, Big Guy? Why're you crying?" Gohan asked, scooping the young boy into his arms._

_"G—Gohan…" Goten cried. "I'm scared. There are monsters under my bed, and they are going to jump out and eat me in one bite!"_

_"One bite, huh? It'll take more than one bite to finish you off, Goten." Gohan said._

_Goten's lip trembled. Chi-Chi spoke to her eldest son. "Well, go on, Gohan. We all know you are the strongest here, and most qualified to deal with anything those monsters can dish out."_

_Gohan nodded, and handed the boy to Chi-Chi. "Okay. I'm right on it." He walked down the hallway, proclaiming loudly. "Hey, monsters! This is your final chance. Leave my little brother alone, or face the one who defeated Cell!" He disappeared into Goten's room. _

_Trunks could follow the action by sensing Gohan's Ki. It spiked sharply, and Trunks was sure that he was giving the monsters a show of power, because that worked most of the time on monsters. After all, monsters were really cowards._

_A few seconds passed, and Gohan came out of the room, perfectly unharmed. "Guess what, Goten. The monsters promised to leave you alone from now on."_

_"Thank you, Gohan…" Goten said happily. "I've got the bestest big brother in the whole world!"_

_"That's right, you do." Chi-Chi agreed. "Now, it's time for my little guy to go to sleep." As if to prove her point, Goten yawned widely. Chi-Chi smiled at her youngest son fondly and then carried him to his monster-free bed._

_"Gohan," Trunks began, looking up at the older boy. "I wish I had a big brother like you."_

_Gohan smiled and knelt down to his level. "Don't worry, Trunks. You probably won't have to wait long until you are the older brother. And then you'll be the one chasing out the monsters."_

* * *

But right now, Trunks didn't feel ready to chase out the monsters, because he was scared. He needed someone to come chase them out for him.

He knew that Dad would be upset with him, but he really needed his help. So he took a deep breath and called: "DAD!!!"

A few seconds later, Vegeta stepped into the room, he looked annoyed, but then again… he always looked annoyed. "Trunks? What's going on in here? You were supposed to go to sleep an hour ago."

"I'm scared, Dad. There are monsters under my bed. I can hear them and feel them moving around down there." Trunks said.

Vegeta froze in the doorway, and then slowly moved over to his son. "Trunks, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"But… I can feel and hear them!" Trunks began.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Vegeta said, coming over and sitting on the edge of Trunks' bed. "I was in here earlier today, and I checked the place for monsters. I looked under the bed, and you know what I saw under there? Those movements and sounds that you are hearing… they are your hopes and dreams. They are down there jumping around, because they are so excited that they are going to meet you someday."

Trunks looked a little bit relieved. "Really?"

"Yes. There are no monsters under your bed, son." Vegeta said, standing up, and beginning to walk towards the door. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Trunks, a smile on his face. "Oh, and one more thing. I looked in your closet too, and there is some scary shit in there. It's infested with monsters. In fact, don't even go near it. Good night." Vegeta quickly shut the door and locked it.

"DAAAAAAAAD!!!"

* * *

**LES: Ahh… Vegeta is the greatest parent ever.**


End file.
